In too deep
by sixstars
Summary: Holes Squid and Zigzag's lives change, all because of one little song...Epilogue is now up! [Complete]
1. Chapter one

Ughhh…I'm in a really bad mood today. Everything has practically gone wrong; I got a 74 on my test, and my dad basically just called me fat (I'm only 125 pounds!). How wonderful! My mom and dad are arguing right now about how I don't get enough exercise. Gosh, I hate them sometimes. So, yeah, there's my dad. Yippee. 

Anyway, here's a story that has been bugging me for the past week, and I decided to write it down.

Oh, and DISCLAIMER: although I wish I did own these characters (for then I would make a lot of money), they do Not belong to me.

Here's the first chapter. Enjoy.

            Also: Words in _italic_ are thoughts…as in people are thinking them…yeah. Okay…

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig…Zigzag quietly hummed to himself as he continued to shovel his 2 foot hole, __dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig…yeah, dig, dig…_

            "Water truck!" X-ray yelled out. Him and the rest of D-tent hopped out of their holes and prepared their canteens for Mr. Sir to fill.

            "Aww, man. I'm awful tired today." Magnet groaned, rubbing his eyes. He threw his shovel to the dirt below his feet. Slowly, he moved forward into the forming line.

            "Man, get into your own place in line!" Squid claimed as he shoved Magnet's shoulders backwards.

            "No, dude! Why do you always go 'fore me?—"

            "Guys!!" X-ray yelled from the front of the line, and turning around to face them, "Chill."

            "Well, well." Mr. Sir began, walking slowly towards the boys, and giving that evil look to them all, "What's going on?"

            "Nothin, Mr. Sir." X-ray, Squid, and Magnet murmured.

            "That's what I thought." Mr. Sir growled as he took X-ray's canteen out of his hands.

            "Yeah, that's what I thought." Zigzag mimicked quietly. Squid smacked him on the arm,

            "Shut up, man."

            "No, you shut up!"

            "BOTH of you shut up." Magnet rolled his eyes as the two kept going at it.

            5 minutes later, they were all back to digging their holes, silence hung over them. Everyone hated it, but, of course, no one could prevent it. All their concentration was on getting finished with their holes.

            _Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig…almost done…dig, dig, dig…3 more feet…dig, dig, dig…Zigzag sang to himself. Every day, the same thing repeated in his mind. _Dig, dig, dig…__

            "Zig! Shut up!" Squid yelled as he shook his head. X-ray cocked his head sideways, looking at him as if he had grown another head. Everyone else also looked up, confused at the sudden outburst. Squid, noticed with his peripheral vision, the staring he was getting from the other guys.

            "What?"

            X-ray cleared his throat loudly, "Uhh...Squid, Zig didn't say anything……Are you hearing things, dude, cuz maybe you should drink more water-"

            "Yes he did! _Dig, dig, dig_!" He imitated. Zigzag's eyes bulged, mouth hung open wide, and he just stared.

            "What?" This time it was Magnet to ask.

            _Dude, what's going on? Squid thought, __why didn't they hear Zig?_

            "Because I said it in my head." Zigzag whispered.

            "What was that, Zig?" X-ray questioned, his eyebrows raised even more.

            "Nothin'. Nothin'." He shook his head and stuck his shovel into the hard ground. _This is weird…_

_            Tell me about it_. Squid muttered.

            "Squid? Am I hearing these really weird voices in my head that sound like you, or are you reading my brain?" Zigzag asked, amazed, mouth still hanging open slightly.

            "I donno…" He said. Was he really hearing things?

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Okay. Another short chapter. Hopefully, the next will be longer…it'll also explain the 'hearings'. Well, review, and tell me if you like it or not. If it's a flame, please make it constructive…

            B. 


	2. Chapter two

            I had a tough time writing this chappy. But, it's turning out the way I wanted to.

            THANX SO MUCH "THE HELPER"! That review helped a lot. Actually, I was going to have something happen to some of the guys **hint hint**, and I couldn't figure out how to lead into that. A dream was perfect **another Hint hint, for this chapter**! Again, thanx so much!

            And to all other reviewers: I love you soooo much!!!! LOL. Not really ;) Thanx for reviewing!!! I love reviewers. I check my e-mail like every 30 minutes, seeing if I got one :)

            Here it is…

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid stuffed his spoonful on beans into his mouth. Man, he was counting the days until he could have a regular meal, and go to bed without farting. But, hey; Beans are good for heart, right? _The more you eat 'em, the more your fart…_He chuckled aloud remembering how his old friend had taught him that song, but then noticed Zigzag was laughing with him. Sometimes Squid thought that guy could read his mind.

            "Anyway, as I was sayin before I was rudely interrupted, mum ended up sayin 'if your not sent to jail, I'm grounding you for 8 months!'." Magnet laughed, "I woulda preferred it in my room than diggin' holes for 2 years."

            "I know what ya mean." Armpit commented as he ate another spoonful of mush on his plate.

            "You guys done with dinner?" X-ray asked as he threw his dinner into a nearby trashcan. Squid nodded, shoving his tray over to Zigzag who was getting up to dump his tray.

            "You dump it you lazy ass." Squid rolled his eyes, dumped his tray, and followed the rest of D-tent out of the 'cafeteria'. Walking into their tent, they all laid down on their cots.

            "Man, I'm tired." Zigzag groaned as his head flopped down on the pillow.

            "I agree." Magnet agreed. Squid got under his covers buried his face in his pillow, inhaling the scent of soap, and cringed. He was wondering when that would also abate.

            "Night." He muttered to his friends. They complied, and Squid fell into a dream to the sounds of nothing.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            (Squid's dream)

            The silence echoed throughout the desert as the 7 boys dug their individual holes.

            "Water's here!" X-ray yelled, dropping his shovel into his hole got first into the forming line.

            "Get in your place in line, Zig!" Armpit yelled, as he shoved him forward. Zigzag shook his head, sighed while rolling his eyes, before X-ray's eyes bulged.

            "Zig! Look out!" Squid saw the water truck, and saw how Mr. Sir wasn't looking where he was going, probably searching for his sunflower seeds.

            "Oh, god." The other boys stood completely still, frozen, until Squid jumped at Zigzag pushing him aside.

            But not in time.

            Him and Zigzag flew onto the hood of the car, hit, as the truck dove into a semi-dug hole. Squid couldn't feel anything but pain. Opening his eyes he saw Zigzag laying completely still next to him. And that was last thing he saw, before a blanket of complete darkness covered him.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid flew up in bed, gasping, with sweat trailing down his pale cheeks. _Oh god, what was that? Looking around, he saw nothing but dark, yet a sound caught his ear. Panting._

            "Who's that?" He whispered sharply.

            "Squid?" It was Zigzag. Squid didn't answer, still in complete awe from the dream, "You okay, man?" Still, Zigzag was panting.

            "I had a dream. You…and me-" He was caught off by Zigzag.

            "I had the same one." There was a slight pause before Magnet groaned loudly from his cot; his accent was heavy with sleep,

            "Shut up."

            "Sorry, Mag." Zigzag apologized. Sighing, both he and Squid slumped down onto their beds. Squid knew that he couldn't go back to sleep—not after that dream. He tossed in his bed before finding a comfy position on his side.

            "You still 'wake?" Zigzag whispered. Squid knew that he couldn't fall asleep either.

            "Yeah."

            "I…that was…" Zigzag couldn't put his thoughts into words. Basically, he was scared to death, "I didn't…you had that same dream?...you and me—we got hit by-"

            "The water truck…I know." Squid's voice was shaking. This was _not his idea of a goods night rest._

            "…you don't think..?" Zigzag's voice trailed off.

            "Of course not. It was a dream."

            "Shut up, you guys!" It was X-ray's turn to yell this time.

            "Sorry." Zigzag and Squid said at the same time.

            "G'night, Zig. Just try to sleep." Squid closed his eyes, hearing Zigzag say,

            "Aight. You too."

            Sleep came uneasily for the both of them, after the dream. But, it was just a dream. Right?

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Okeedokey. Small cliff hanger. Anyway, there's the next chappy. I gotta get going on some homework before I go babysitting. Please review!

            ~B.


	3. Chapter three

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Zigzag whipped this sweat off his face, and took a sip from his water jug. He was a foot into his hole, behind from the rest of the D-tent boys (with the exception of Armpit, who was always behind), for one main reason: He was still thinking of that dream he had had last night. And if he had thought that was weird enough, Squid had the same dream, same time, same detail..same everything.

            "Hey, Ziggy, lagging a little bit on your hole?" Armpit chuckled. X-ray looked up rolling his eyes, 

            "I wouldn't be talking." Armpit's face fell serious, and he continued digging. Zigzag laughed quietly.

            "You know, I wouldn't be lagging behind if you Squiddy woulda kept quite last night." Armpit said, his voice solemn.

            "Yeah, what was up with that?" X-ray asked. He stood erect, yet partially leaning on his shovel, staring at the two boys that wouldn't look him the eyes.

            "Nothin'." Zigzag muttered, digging his shovel into the ground, and then throwing the sand out into the rising pile.

            "Yeah, I'm sure on that." Magnet snickered, "And someday Mr. Sir will become a man…tell us the truth!"

            "Nothin' was wrong!" Zigzag insisted. He glowered at the dirt below, then begging God, or whoever was up there, to tell them to stop asking that question.

            "C'mon! Tell us!"

            "Nothin!!!!" Squid yelled, "Nothin' was wrong, got that?!" Silence. Each boy took their turn staring at the angry boy. And the rest of the afternoon was spent quite.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Dinner came later than all had hoped. With the silence weighing on them all, the time had gone by slowly. So slowly, in fact, that the minutes felt like hours, and the hours felt like days…so slow.

            Squid stared at the beans in his plate. He could never give up his hope in having something else besides beans for supper. He never really like them, anyway. But, he needed to eat, right?

            "You can talk now, ya know?" Squid spat out. He was fed up with the silence. X-ray nodded, yet all still remained quiet. Zigzag kept his eyes down cast, and Magnet made a small,

            "MmmHmm." It was another 5 minutes before X-ray spoke up.

            "What really happened?" Squid and Zigzag glanced quickly at each other before Squid answered,

            "Just had a nightmare, s'all." Zigzag nodded in agreement.

            "The same one?" Armpit asked quietly.

            "..no." Squid answered.

            "What was it about?" Magnet inquired. Zigzag rolled his eyes secretly,

            "The lizards." Squid giggled quietly at that remark. X-ray raised an eyebrow.

            "Nightmare that funny?" Squid's face turned quickly back to expressionless. X-ray nodded,

            "You're lying."

            "Am not!-" Squid protested, but was cut off by X-rays look.

            "Don't lie to me man, you're bad at it." Squid glared at the leader of D-tent.

            "That's what I thought." X-ray grinned, "Tell me, now."

            "Why-" Zigzag began.

            "Cuz I said so. If somethin' is happening in D-tent, and it's ruining either your sleep, or you life, I wanna know about it."

            "It's not ruining anything!" Squid gawked. X-ray rolled his eyes.

            "Shut up, man. Tell me."

            "It's just a silly nightmare." Zigzag admitted. Squid looked downwards.

            "Nightmares aren't silly." Magnet offered his support for his friends.

            "It was nothin' really. Me and Squid just got hurt."

            "And you both had the same exact dream?" Armpit raised his eyebrow in surprise.

            "I donno if it was the same, but it was awful close…anyway, we just got hit by the watertruck."

            X-ray burst out laughing, "That was random."

            Zigzag glowered at X-ray, "I'm serious!...scared the hell out of both of us!" X-ray's face softened,

            "Sorry. But the watertruck?" Squid nodded and Zigzag agreed.

            "Yeah, and then we both woke up, talked for awhile, and that's when you guys woke up, I guess."

            "Ain't that somethin'." Magnet commented.

            "So…now that your curiousity is satisfied, can I go back to eating?" Zigzag questioned. The boys nodded and went back to their meals.

            _Why did Zig have to tell them that? Squid thought to himself fiersly. Zigzag looked up with surprise, concentraiting hard._

            _Cuz__…Squid looked up immidatly, Zigzag's familiar voice intruding this thoughts._

            _Zig__?_

_            Squid?_ Squid starting shaking—actually both of them starting shaking.

            _You can hear me??_

_            …Yeah. _Zigzag dropped his fork to his plate. The boys noticed, and looked at the two boys who were staring at each other.

            _Squid,__ hold up 2 fingers. Shakily, two fingers protruded from his fist. Squid closed his eyes briefly._

            "Oh, man…I think I'm hearing voices…maybe I just need to go to bed." Squid started to get up from his seat, when Zigzag's hand stopped him.

            _Zigzag?__ Man, this isn't you, is it? Zigzag nodded._

            _Say 'Hello'. Squid thought._

            "Hello." The boys, still looking, were even more confused at this point

            _Say 'Squid'_

"Squid."

            _'I hate beans.'_

"I hate beans."

            _'I'm a dork.'_

Zigzag laughed aloud and repeated, "I'm a dork."

            _No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening!_

            "No, no, no, no-"

            "No! You don't understand! You can hear me!" Squid shouted. The entire dinner room, hearing the comment, looked over to the D table.

            "You can fuckin' hear me, and that's not normal!" Squid, frightened as all-get-out, fled the room, Zigzag hot on his trails.

            "Man, stop." He shouted just as they got inside their tent.

            "What the hell is wrong with me?" Squid groaned, dropping down onto his cot.

            "Nothing's wrong Squid. Just listen." Zigzag paced slowly back and forth, "'Member the time I was just aimlessly singing the dig song?" Squid nodded.

            "Well, I guess that could be the first time I've heard you. There have been times before…well just jumbled, but that's beside the point."

            "So we can hear each other?" Squid questioned quietly. It was, this time, Zigzag's turn to nod.

            "Yeah."

            And, finally, Squid smiled, "Cool."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hmm, nothin much to say here. Just REVIEW! I love reviews. Well, except flames, but if you do send a flame, please make it constructive.

            Unlike another story I had, someone just said, "you suck. Goodnight". I was like, what the hell?

            Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!

~B.


	4. Chapter four

Squid groaned and turned over in his cot. The morning trumpet was playing loudly from Mr. Pendanski, and he heard the continuous groans from the rest of the D-tent boys who were slowly trudging out of bed.

Another morning to wake up. Another morning of exhausting digging.  Another morning to regret ever coming to this stupid camp.

"Common Magnet, get up!" He heard from across the tent. Slowly Squid slid out of bed, yawned, and stretched his arms high in the air.

"You ready for some diggin?" X-ray asked as Magnet rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Always ready."

"Good." Zigzag combed his fingers through his hair and left the tent, everybody else behind him.

"Today's gonna be a good day…I can feel it." Magnet said in content. He dug his shovel into his all ready 1 foot deep hole.

"Man, you're starting to sound like the Warden." Zigzag groaned.

"Yeah..besides, you say that every day, Mag." X-ray agreed. He looked up, checked that each boy was digging, the resumed on his own hole.

The hours slowly went by silently until X-ray yelled out, "Water's here!"

As always, each of the seven boys went up to get in line.

"Get in your place in line, Zig!" Armpit yelled, shoving him forward. Zigzag sighed, rolling his eyes, before X-ray's eyes bulged.

"Zig! Look out!" Squid saw the water truck coming. Mr. Sir obviously searching for his sunflower seeds, wasn't looking where he was going.

_Oh, god. Just like in the dream!_ Squid's breathing became rapid. He didn't know what to do.

The other boys just stood still, watching, frozen. That is, until Squid jumped to push Zigzag out of the way.

But not in time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Very, very sorry for the short chapter. VERY sorry. But, I'll update later this week, cuz right now, I have writer's block. Any ideas would be appreciated!

Also…

Hey everyone. Hmm, again, not a lot to say right now.

Rr…but we had to put my cat to sleep to days ago *sob* I really loved him -_-

Anyway..just wanted to make a quick update.

Also, just a couple shout outs!...

…Although the one below is not the brightest of them all. ^_^

**da_1_&_only_good_flamer**- You really think you're that cool, huh? Well, I have a couple words for you:

1.) don't take flames from losers who think they're cool

2.) I'm not even old enough to work at a McDonald's.

So howz that grab ya?—wait, I don't even _know why I'm talking to you. G'night! **ahem** that means ****__leave._

NO! _Not you peoples_! Just that one particular self-centered person up there!!

Anyway, onto _thank_ yous:

**Insane Monster- **Very, very glad you like the story. Oh, and hit anyone you'd like to with that frying pan! ^_~

**Satan's Apprentice-** actually, yeah it is a Sum41 song. I think that's where my title came from…I'm not sure. I wrote along time ago.. Anwayz, thanx so much for reviewing!

**Miss_understood-** I think I'm gonna try to make them longer. But that means less updates…hows about medium length, and medium updates?? ^_^

**Celestra-** lol. Very lucky person to have known someone who looks Squid! RR! None of my friends look anything like him or the rest of D-tent! Lucky!!!

**Drowchild- **yes. I love them both very much, too (as do almost everyone here who reads Holes fiction). Especially Squid ^_^

**SmartassLeprechaun- **I'm very glad you like my story ^_^. No, I haven't seen the movie Newsies (or heard of it either). What's it about?

EE! Yes! My favorite part in the movie _is  when Squid is thrown on the floor *faints* he had the cutest innocent look on his face when that happened *squeal* I love him! *another larger squeal* Hehe!_

**Incubus4lotr11- **Very happy you like my story too! I'll try to get the next chappy up by the end of this week.

**ZerMaSuTi-** Yeah…I was trying to make a semi-odd fic. about Squid and Zigzag. Rr, hopefully this was one of 'em. Anyway, thanx for reviewin!

**Paris-**** Did ya get your answer on the dream *evil laugh* I'm so evil! EVIL!**

All you guys up there are awesome :). You rock my world!

*big grin* Good night!


	5. Chapter five

            Pain. The first thing that woke Squid from his horrible nightmare.

            Wait. Was this the nightmare?

            Slowly, Squid opened his eyes, finding that it was a rather difficult task to do. The blinding sun was the first thing to meet his eyes, then, a body laying next to him. A boy—no, a teenager. Frizzy hair…

            Aha, it was Zigzag. But why wasn't he moving?

            "Zig! Squid!" He heard all kinds of calling around him. A hand touched his side, but removed just as quickly.

            "Don't move 'em! You could hurt him worse!" A male voice called. It seemed to have some type of accent to it, "Go get the Warden!"

            "What the hell are you boys doin'?! You ruined my truck!" A booming voice shouted, right next to him, "They're gonna be all right! Stupid delinquents don't know when to stop doin' stupid things!"

            A rough hand slammed onto his side, and turned him on his side, causing Squid's body to roll off the hood.

            Slam. Aaa. The most gruesome physical pain in his life. Screaming. Was that him? The pain coming from side, leg, back, and head hurt so badly.

            "Asshole!" He heard some one yelling, and loud 'smack', and a crash.

            "Goddammit! Go get the Warden, fast!" A commanding voice yelled.

            "Squiddy, calm down, man. It's all right." A rather large hand was placed on his shoulder.

            "Zig, it's all cool. You're fine, man." He heard somebody tell another person, only a couple feet away from him. Either that, or a couple feet above him.

            Minutes passed—no, hours it seemed, before voices-many voices-crowded around him.

            _It hurts so bad._

'…Squid?'

            …_Zig__…you 'k?_

'…I dunno…'

            A different hand, larger than a teen's, took Squid's wrist in his hand. And yet another lifted his left arm in the air, placed something around it, and that thing squeezed. Squid groaned.

            "It's all right buddy. You'll be fine." The man told him.

            But Squid never heard the reassuring words of the man, for he all ready fallen into unconsciousness.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            (^^This is happening at the same time as the entry above^^)

            Zigzag woke up to the sounds a screaming. Loud screaming. But then he realized that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

            Pain, ache, throbbing; whatever you wanted to call it, that was what it was. He groaned loudly, and turned his head.

            "Zig, it's all cool. You're fine, man."

            "X?"

            "Yeah, it's me. You're all right. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

            "…You okay?" He heard X-ray laugh.

            "I'm fine, Zig." The screaming continued somewhere beside him, yet he couldn't put together just what it was.

            "…Who's screaming?"

            _It hurts so bad. Was that Squid?_

            '…Squid?'

            …_Zig__…you 'k? What type of a question was that??_

'…I dunno…'

            His thoughts trialed off, and the yell of a siren caught his ear.

            'Finally,' He thought, 'I can get out of this place'

            And with one last glance at the sun, he world was covered by a blanket of darkness.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hmm, how was that? I'll try and get more the 'telepathy' into the next chapter. I all ready got it planned out at what's going to happen.

            Some shout outs:

            **Eh, man: Don't worry. This fic isn't gonna end for awhile. Trust me on that. Hehe, I came up with that 'dig dig' song off of the top of my head. Lol, thanx for reviewin'!**

            **BIGHolesFaNaTiC**: Glad you like it ^_^. Lol, I love cliffhangers. Well, if they're mine I like 'em. Don't ya hate it when someone writes an awesome story, and they just leave a cliffy? Rr! I hate that!

            **Shae**** Elven Heart: I'm glad I'm not the only one who isn't old enough to work there. I don't really like McDonald's any way.**

            **Celestra**: I'm so sorry bout last chappy. Thanx for tellin' me anyway. Next chapter you'll hear a lot more of their 'talk'.

            **Drowchild**: Lol, thanx a bunch for reviewing!

            **Zermasuti**: Thanx for giving me an idea. I guess you could say I used it, although, they're both gettin hurt some! You'll find out how much next chappy!

            You guys rock my world!!!!! ^_^


	6. Chapter six

**INSANE MONSTER:*Glares at Da_1_&_only_Good_Flamer* You leave my friend alone! *Raises frying pan up and slames it down on Da_1_&_only_Good_Flamer's **

**head**** over and over. If u ever *smack* make *smack* fun *smack* of *smack* my *Smack* friends *smack* writings *Smack* again *smack* I'll *Smack* give *smack* u *Smack* a *Smack* face *smack* not *smack* even *smack* a *Smack* mother *smack* could *Smack* luv! *Sha_bam!***

**Hah! no one makes fun of u and gets away with it! tell me their names and i'll hit em with a frying pan!**

*wild glare* YOU  HEAR THAT PEOPLE?! I have my own personal writer guard!!!! HEHEHE!

Ya get that everyone?!

Lol, I love ya Insane Monster!

Uhh, not that way…but in a *ahem* nice way ^_^

Anyway, onto the story ^_^…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_…has a compound fracture of the right leg. Both the right should and arm appear broken. Patient also appears to have a concussion, with bleeding and bruising evident. Vital signs are: Pulse 90. BP is 90 over 60, respirations are 23, rapid and shallow. Also appears to be somewhat dehydrated. We have a backboard present on victim."_

_"…IV, D5W TKO, and ringers lactate. Apply C-collar, monitor vital sings, and transport immediately."_

_"10-4." The conversation ended with that in Squid's mind. He felt 2 sharp pricks in his left wrist, and he groaned softly. Apparently, no one heard him because he couldn't hear any reassuring words of the men above him. A short period of time went by, when they were either applying a C-collar, or transporting Zigzag into a different ambulance, or whatever, until he felt a sharp pain in his chest in stomach. Squid suddenly felt real dizzy._

_"BP's dropping fast! Wrap and run! Wrap and run!" Squid felt himself, and some type of uncomfortable board underneath him, elevate off the ground and onto what seemed like a rolling table._

Somebody placed a mask over his mouth and nose. It expelled some type of cool, metallic air that, he guessed, was suppose to help with his breathing in any way. Of course, to his luck, it did nothing. A door slammed shut, and he jerked forward with the momentum of the place he was in.

Then, out of the blue, his left eye lid peeled back, and a small bright light shown in his eye.

"Stop," Squid groaned and tried to swat at the hand that was causing his eye to stay open. Yet he found that his hands were strapped down with the straps to the gurney he was on.

"Hey, hey. You are awake." The man smiled and let go of his face, "C'mon. Open your eyes for me."

_Why would I open my eyes for you?_

When Squid didn't, the man pulled his opposite eye lid back and the light came back, "Stop!" Squid yelled, irritated, and he opened his eye the slightest.

"MmHm. Classic case of grumpiness." Before continuing, the man gave a small smirk, "Left pupil is slightly dialated, but both are reactive." He said to the other man sitting across from him. 

_Asshole.___

'..Squid? That you?'

_Ziggy__?__ Squid closed his eyes to try and concentrate on what his friend was saying, yet the bold voice of the man commanded him not to,_

"Hey, open your eyes! C'mon stay awake!"

_Shut up! Squid thought to the man, but didn't have enough strength to say it aloud._

'Huh?'

_'Where are you, Zig?'_

A slight pause before he answered, 'Still here at camp. Waitin for another ambulance. X is havin a piss fit.'

X? Who was that?_ 'Who's X?'_

Another pause, yet longer than the last, 'You all right Squid?'

_'Course.__ I know you right?'_

'Uhh, yeah. O'course.'

A familiar silence passed through both teens, before the man above him spoke. Again, Squid slowly opened his eyes. The guy looked down to Squid,

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Squid." He sneered, eyes narrowed. He had a real name—yes, but at the moment, he couldn't remember what it was.

"Your real name, I mean."

"Squid." The man sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have a real name?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Squid." Giving up, he grabbed Squid's wrist and pressed right below his thumb. Waiting 15 seconds, he then grabbed the 'phone', as you could say, and said,

"Brighton, pulse has increased to 98."

"_10-4, 51, keep monitoring vital signs. What's your ETA?"_

"Approximately 5 minutes."

"_10-4. See you then."_

Tired as ever, Squid let his eyes close into an ever welcome sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay. Done with that chappy. I know some of you might be wondering what some of those medical terms means. Here are some definitions:

Compound fracture- a fracture in which the bone is sticking through the skin

Concussion- an injury to the brain, usually caused by a blow to the head

BP: blood pressure

Respirations: how fast or slow you breathe

Dehydrated: If you're a Holes fan, I think you should all know what that means. If you don't know what it means it's: when the body doesn't have enough fluids to function at an optimal level

D5W TKO + ringers lactate- both some sort of IV. They used it on the show Emergency! once for a person hit by a car. Sorry :( I don't have a def. for ya

C-collar- a collar to immobilize the head

Wrap and Run- the term used that means 'to hurry up and get out of here so we can get to the hospital' Lol, that's all the def. I have for ya there too ^_^

Mask- the mask Squid was reffering to was an oxygen mask. It's used to help someone with their breathing

Pupil- the black thing in the middle of your eye ^_^

Dilated- means that when your pupil doesn't react to light as it's supposed to

Brighton- Just a name I used for a hospital. (It's the hospital in our community)

ETA- estimated time arrival

All right. That's all the definitions that I could find in there. If you have any more that you don't know, go ahead and e-mail me ^_^

I seriously gotta get going though, cuz my friend is picking me up in 5 minutes, so we can go see the Matrix.

I'm looking forward to all your reviews! (And thanx to all the people that all ready have!)

~B.


	7. Chapter seven

            Okay, guys. Sorry for the lil delay in updating. I was real busy this week with reports and tests, and all the crap.

            Lol, my teeth are really hurting at the moment. They just tightened by braces, and put in 'rubber bands'...so, yeah….Cool. ^_^

            GO READ! ^_^

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

_Asshole._

'..Squid? That you?'

_Ziggy? He heard Squid ask softly. Then, a yell,_

_Shut up!_

'Huh?'

_'Where are you, Zig?'_

A slight pause before he answered, 'Still here at camp. Waitin for another ambulance. X is havin a piss fit.'

_'X? _Who's X?'__

Another pause, yet longer than the last, 'You all right Squid?'

_'Course. I know you right?'_

'Uhh, yeah. O'course.' But, of course, Zigzag knew that he wasn't all right. You wouldn't 'just forget' you best friend of 6 months…or somethin like that.

But, that wasn't what he was worrying about at the moment. X-ray was yelling very loudly, but at who? Zigzag didn't know. Probably at the unconscious Mr. Sir lying on the ground after being hit in the head with a shovel.

Zigzag watched curiously as the 2 paramedics surrounded him.

"Get on the phone to Brighton!" One of them yelled. He placed a large black box next to him, and opened it up.

"Hey, buddy. Can you tell me your name?" The other asked, a small smile plastered on his face.

Zigzag didn't answer, instead, staring at him.

"My name's Johnny. And this is my partner Jack. Now, can you tell me your name?"

'God, they sounded like a bunch of losers.'

"No."

"Why not?" Johnny asked as he pulled out 3 small round pads that were connected to a bunch of wires.

Zigzag just stared.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" He asked gently. Zigzag still didn't answer. Johnny sighed, "Well, I'm going to have to put these on your chest, okay?"

Zigzag's eyes narrowed, "What is it?"

"It's just going to help us tell what your heart rhythm is." He smiled.

Again, Zigzag glared, "You think I'm crazy."

Johnny blanched quickly, "Of course not-"

"You think I'm crazy!" He said with a little more power. He pushed himself up swiftly into a sitting position.

A huge sharp pain ran through his stomach and chest, "Ahh!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Jack told loudly, as he pushed down on Zigzag's shoulders to keep him down.

"Let go of Zig!" X-ray shouted as he shoved Johnny.

"Listen, young man. This boy needs medical attention, and if he doesn't get it, he could die. Would you like that?"

"First of all," X-ray glowered, "My name is _not_ 'young man'. It's X-ray. Second of all, of course, I don't want him dead. But if you hurt him in any way…You're gonna wish you were dead. And I'll live up to that promise. Wanna know why? If you've realized, this is a 'delinquent' school. Hope you understand that we don't go by the rules."

Johnny stood still before answering, "…X-ray…" He uncertainly called him, "I would never intentionally hurt him-"

"Intentionally or not, you hurt 'em, you die." X-ray waited a minute before growling, "Go help 'em!"

Johnny sighed. This was the first time in his whole career in which he was being bossed around by a teenager.

He trotted back over to Zigzag, before asking, "Vital signs?"

"Pulse: 130. His respirations are rapid. BP is hovering around 110 over 90. No apparent head trauma. His right arm appears broken, with his pinkie, ring, and index finger also broken. Also, he seams to have some swelling and internal bleeding of the abdomen."

"Tell that to Brighton?"

"Sure did." Responded Jack, with a nod to his head.

"Do you know when the ambulance is getting back here?"

Jack looked up to see the white truck with sirens and lights heading their way, followed by 2 police cars, "Looks like their already here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry if this chapter was real short. I kinda had a hard time writing it, with no apparent reason. But, hopefully you liked it!

The next chapter will be posted within the next week!

~B.

P.S.- Sorry to disappoint you, but I just realized that not a lot of the 'telepathy' has been going on. Lol, and that was the main thing of this story.

Within the next few chapters, it'll get more and more. See, a lot of it is going to happen when their both in the hospital, and it'll probably get lotz better! ^_^

Hope to hear from ya'll soon!

P.P.S- I LOVE SQUID! ^_^    ^_~


	8. Chapter eight

            Squid awoke again to the sound of yelling and orders be shouted around. The noise was too much for him to go back into the world of darkness. Too loud…

"Hey honey, it's alright. You're fine," A nurse came up to him and brushed some stray locks of hair out of his face. Squid glared.

            _Don't call me that! He thought, and was just about to say it aloud, when he choked._

            "No, no. Don't try and talk. There's a tube in your throat to help you breathe," The nurse calmed him.

            This was all too confusing. Wasn't he, just a half and hour ago, digging another hole? Someone was talking to him…Zigzag…oh yeah…

            _Zigzag?___

He waited…But, this time, there was no answer.

            Squid squeezed his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. Someone was prodding at his chest; another two pairs of hands was positioning and repositioning his leg.

            "…BP is 90/60. He's going to go out any minute now, doc." A man at his side said, looking up towards a tall professional looking man.

            "I know…looks like there's internal bleeding of the kidney and the pancreas. We're going to have to get him up to surgery. Carol, page them and tell that we have a boy that needs surgery ASAP."

            "Yes, doctor." The woman replied, and walked over to a tan phone in the corner of the room. Squid opened his eyes again to see that a doctor and a nurse looming over him.

            "Hello, there," The nurse said, younger than the one talking him before. Man…it was nice to see a pretty lady other than that Warden. But the Warden wasn't pretty. So, definitely, this was a change.

            "I hear that your name is," The doctor glanced down at his clipboard quickly, then returned eye contact with Squid, "…Squid?"

            Squid made a move to answer verbally, but then remembered 'the tube thing'. Instead, he nodded.

            "Alright…" The doctor grinned slightly, "Squid. We're going to give you an anesthetic to put you to sleep. You're going to be fine. But, you're going to get a little sleepy. Don't fight it, alright?"

            Again, Squid nodded.

            "Good…Judy, go ahead and give him the sedative."

            Not even 5 seconds went by before he was hit with a force of sleepiness. Why did everything never go his way?

            He wanted to stay awake…but couldn't.

            He wanted to go home…but that was too far.

            He wanted a real mom…but couldn't have one.

            He wanted his dad to come save him…but he was lost in the real world.

            He wanted his friends at camp to come and bring him to his 'home'…but he knew that that would never happen.

Squid wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to throw something...anything. Anything to get him away from this place…

            His thoughts trailed off as the drug took its course, and he sunk into dark unconsciousness.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Zigzag?__ He heard someone call._

            Desperately, he tried to open his eyes, but failed miserably. He never knew that he could take a task, a so easy task that he took for granted, and make it so hard to achieve.

            "…_he __wake__ up?" A voice asked. A very familiar voice. He couldn't still be at camp, could he…?_

            Suddenly, a large bump made him jerk to the left. A small groan escaped through his parched lips.

            "Zig?" X-ray! Giving him new confidence, Zigzag sluggishly opened his eyes into small slits.

            "X?" He answered. He listlessly looked around the small compartment he was traveling in, realizing it was an ambulance, "W-Where's…other guys?"

            X-ray sighed the nodded his head towards the paramedic sitting next to him, "This fool would only let one of us go. And since I'm the D-tent leader, and the one who had been here the longest, I sneaked in here. I deserve a break. Hopefully, Mr. Sir won't notice."

            The paramedic sarcastically rolled his eyes, and then said, "I'm going to take your pulse and BP, alright?"

            Zigzag nodded, lacking interest in what those medical terms meant, and closed his eyes.

            "Hey," The paramedic spoke up, "Don't fall—"

            Zigzag interrupted, "Don' fall 'sleep…I know."

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid woke up to a dark place. Everything was black. Nothing could be seen—nothing could be felt. Realizing that, he looked down, seeing his own body…yet perfectly healed.

            There were no wounds, no breaks in his bones, no blood. Nothing but his…jeans and t-shirt?

            Squid's brow furrowed in confusion. He couldn't remember the last time he felt the material of _real_ clothes.

            Looking up and down, Squid was baffled by the fact that he was standing on nothing but…_black. He was too at unease to move. What if he fell? Fell into the never ending _blackness_?_

            _Zigzag_?

            For the second time, there was no answer.

            _Please answer._

            Silence. Pure silence.

            Squid sighed. He was scared. No—he was never supposed to say that. _Never. He was much braver than that. Squid didn't know what to do. Just stand in silence-on black nothing-for the rest of his life?_

            'Squid?'

            _Zig_! Squid felt completely calmer—being able to talk to somebody, and all.

            'Squid?...where are you?'

            _…I donno. You gotta help me. I don't know where I am.___

'I…can't.'

            Squid groaned, _I can't move, Zig…black…too black._

'Squid?...I donno where…'

            Squid gulped. He was about to take a chance and step forward when—

            _Zig__! He screamed not only in his thoughts but out loud. He was falling._

            'Squid?? Wha's wrong?!'

            _Help! Please…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Zigzag opened his eyes, once again. And for the record, once more, found himself in the ambulance. X-ray was still at his side.

            "Zig! Don't scare me like that, man!" He smiled.

            "…Wha?"

            "You completely went blank on me,"

            "Ooh," He answered, but at the same time confused. All he did was close his eyes! He didn't go anywhere!

            X-ray sighed and shook his head. He was about to say something when Zigzag interrupted.

            "…I gotta go…gotta save Squid…"

            X-ray's eyes bulged. What? "You alright, Zig?" He looked over in concern at the paramedic who equally confused, but then the man said,

            "Sometimes patients are confused…they don't know what they're saying,"

            "…He's lost…falling…" Zigzag's head lolled to the right, away from X-ray and the paramedic, eyes beginning to droop.

            "Zig! Stay awake, man!" X-ray yelled.

            "C'mon, stay awake. Don't fall asleep, fight it!" The paramedic urged. Something was squeezing his arm.

            "BP's falling! Step on the gas, Frank!" He shouted to the ambulance driver.

            Zigzag shut his eyes. He needed to go back and find Squid. He needed to save his friend.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hey Peps! Sorry that it took really long to update (I've been real lazy with updates, and I donno why)! I had no clue where to go with this chapter (as where I really have no clue where to go with the next…well, actually, I already have it started, and a little bit of an idea…but any thoughts, ideas, _anything will be appreciated…__a lot!). And to add to that, I had so much homework, and friends (and my boyfriend ^_^   ^_~) to deal with…so that just made everything worse._

            But, anyway! I really hope you liked this chapter.

            OoOoOoOoO! And guess what?!...

            I'M GETTING OUT OF SCHOOL THIS THURSDAY! Yay! So that means _a lot more updates!_

            Well, I'll be looking forward to your guys reviews! So..yeah…REVIEW! ^_^

            ~B.


	9. Chapter nine

            Alright, peps…here's the 9th chappy. Hope you guys enjoy it!

            And here's some peps that I'd like to thank:

            **BIGHolesFaNaTiC**- Thanx for helpin' me come up with the idea of—well, one of Squid's "encounters"…(dun dun duuuunnn)

            **Drowchil**d- Glad you love the story ^_^

            **Sagraco**- Meh, don't worry…lotz of peps don't have ideas no-a-days…heh, just kiddin'. I'm glad you like the story!

            **Eh, man- heh, glad you had time to review this story! ^_^**

            **ZerMaSuTi**- Dude, your idea was awesome! I'll be using in the following chapters ^_~ Thanx for reviewing!

            **el**** CHURCH- lol, nah, I ain't that evil to let Squid die…meh, but you might think otherwise after you read this lil chappy ^_~**

            **SqUiD**** cAnT dIe! i LoVe HiM- Sorry for the long update, eh, it takes awhile to think of ideas ^_^**

            **SQUiD**- yummy…I love ice cream with all those lil toppings ^_^…glad you like the story! 

            Eh, I'd also like to say that, again, updates will be a little longer apart :(. I'm going to a summer camp (just a day camp), next week, 2 weeks after that, and then 3 more weeks following that one. Confusing? Yes, I know. But, it's a pretty cool camp. We get to go a field trips every day. Paintball, whitewater rafting (twice! Yay!), beaches, water parks…it's cool…

            So, yeah, there's my schedule. I'll be writing in my free times (morning and night), so that's why it might take awhile for any updates. Sorry :(

            Anyway,

            ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid fell with a thud onto...well nothing. After recovering from the sharp jolt, he looked around, seeing just black. How could he fall onto nothing?

            _Zigzag?_ Squid found talking to someone in a moment of crisis was calming.

            'Squid, you alright?'

            _M fine…what 'bout you?___

There was a slight pause, _Zigzag? You alright?_

'…I'm fine'

            _Sure? Squid shook his head. He could see right through Zigzag's lie. Zigzag was never very good with lies, unless it involved a catastrophe and it was needed. Example: The Warden._

            'I'm fine'

            _Zig, cut the crap and tell the truth._

'Really, I'm okay,'

            _Zig! Squid growled. He grinned (even though, it wasn't good for the moment). He liked to growl in his mind._

            'It's nothin really'__

_            Yeah it is. I know you Zig._

'It's just…I donno, my stomach's hurtin''

            Squid groaned; he knew this was bad. Zigzag never confessed to pain, unless it was real bad.

            _Did ya tell them?_

'I can't…to tired to wake up,'

            _You need to man. Could get a lot worse._

'I will…just after I sleep…' Zigzag's thoughts slowly trailed off into silence.

            _Zig??_

There was no answer.

            _Oh no, oh no…_

            Squid threw his hands up to his temples, and rubbed them furiously. This could _not be happening. He had no clue what to do._

            Squid wanted to find a way out of this place. He wanted to talk to somebody other than Zigzag's thoughts. Squid wanted to help Zigzag; tell someone that he was hurting. He wanted to see light, not the endless black surrounding him. Squid wanted this stupid headache to go away, but it wouldn't. Nothing would.

            Tears slowly pooled into his soft brown eyes, but he rubbed them away.

            Squid could have mentioned for the first time in his life, at this moment, that he was scared. 

Scared of this never ending blackness.

            Scared that he would never wake up.

            Scared for Zigzag.

            Scared for _himself_.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            X-ray paced sullenly back and forth in the hot desert heat. It had been over 10 minutes, and still, the paramedic didn't seem to want to stop talking. And they still had to finish their holes. Well, as Mr. Sir put it,

            "I still want 7 holes _done_ by the end of the day,"

            The paramedic continued with his questioning,

            "We need some information to be able to take care of them…first of all, what're their real names?"

            "Zigzag and Squid,"

            The man winced, "_Full _names, please,"

            X-ray sighed heavily, "Ricky Meyer and Alan Kennedy,"

            "What's their age?"

            "They're both 17,"

            "Do they have any medical problems, or take any medications?"

            X-ray really didn't want to answer these questions, but he did anyway. He groaned before answering, "Not any that I know of,"

            "Do they drink or use drugs?"

            "What the hell do you think?!" X-ray had finally had it, "This is a detention center! Do you think they would actually _let_ us bring them in?!"

            "It's only standard procedure, sir. Alright, have they been sick lately in the past week?"

            "No, sir,"

            "Okay, that'll be it for now. If you have any questions, you can ask the police. Their over talking to your counselors,"

            With that, the paramedic walked away over to his truck, and left.

            X-ray glanced over in the direction where Mr. Sir, the Warden, and some other counselors (including Pendanski), stood. He grinned, seeing the police accusing Mr. Sir and the Warden on numerous accounts.

            X-ray sighed, seeing Magnet and the rest of the boys, just hanging around and talking. He walked over to them saying, "We should start back to digging. Don't wanna be diggin' in the hottest part of the day,"

            The others nodded, and then walked back to their holes.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid had been standing for hours on end, since his and Zigzags talk. Numerous times, he had tried to contact him again, but the still silence greeted him.

            He looked around for, what seemed to be, the millionth time. Yet this time, he blanched and squinted out in front of him. A dot a white just stood there, far out in the distance. Squid's hand slowly, uncertainly, reached up in front of him, seeing if it was just his eyes playing a trick on his, and then dropped back to his side.

            He blinked, trying to clear his vision.

            But the dot of ashen white didn't go away.

            Confused and curious, he started walking forwards.

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Zigzag?" He heard someone call him. Blinking, Zigzag slowly opened his eyes to see a pretty nurse standing over him.

            "Welcome back," She cheerfully said, a slight smile on her face.

            "BP's up to 90 over 60. Pulse is 92,"

            "Better than before," Someone muttered. Zigzag's eyes roamed the rather large room he was in. To the right, there was a large medical cabinet, filled with bottles of stuff he'd never seen before. Over to the left, a wooden door stood, with a tray filled with scissors, claps, and other tools.

            "We're going to see to get him up to surgery and fix his leg. Afterwards, I want someone to tape his ribs,"

            "Yes, doctor,"

            The foreign noise met his ears above his head: Beeping constantly, and at a level rhythm. He looked up to see a monitor with 3 squiggly lines going up and down. He grinned, for it was an entertaining thing to watch.

            "Zigzag, hunny?" He blanched, then sighed and looked over to the nurse, who had been watching him stare at the machine, "We're going to give you a shot, alright? It's going to help you sleep."

            "Why?" He asked, mustering up the best innocent look he could get.

            The attractive nurse smiled, "We're going to bring you up to surgery. It's going to fix your hurts,"

            "…fix my stomach?" He questioned softly.

            "No, hunny. Your leg. Now, what's that about your stomach?" The doctor, over on the other side of the table, frowned, and then came over to their conversation.

            "Hurts,"

            Again, the doctor frowned, and looked over to his bare stomach. He placed his hand on it, then pushed in several places before saying, "Where does it hurt, Zigzag?"

            "M' side,"

            "We're going to turn you over on your side, just to check for anything, alright Zigzag?" He said to the boy, then turned to the doctors in the room, "On 3, my count." They all nodded before positioning themselves somewhere on the side of Zigzag, ready to turn him on his side.

            "1..2..3,"

            Zigzag groaned as the pain in his side increased.

            "Damn! Look at the bruise…alright; we'll do his leg later. C'mon people, let's get him up to surgery!"

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid kept staring ahead. The light seemed to grow in size, every time he stepped forward. The darkness wasn't bothering him any more, for the light was giving him reassurance that there was a way out of this place…


	10. Chapter ten

            Well, another chapter up. Not much to say (except that I'll be updating Look to the Sky sometime this week. [that is a definite. I've postponed too long *_*])

            Just like to say thanx to **HexOnYou. He helped me come up with one of the ideas in this chapter **heh, you'll find out!**…so, thank you ****HexOnYou!!**

            Also to **ZerMaSuTi**. She reviewed awhile ago, with almost the exact same idea (which I'll be using as well).

            And to the rest of ya'll who have reviewed (You know who you are! ^_^)

            So, review this chapter please!...And get reading ^_^

            Heh, and yes, I am aware of the short chapter (and I apologize)

            ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Squid's steps increased in pace, as the light kept getting bigger.

            He had heard so many stories before where people had seen a light at the end of a tunnel, either leading them back home, or to heaven. But in Squid's view, it wasn't a tunnel. It was black.

            There were no ends, there were no walls, there were no people, there was no color, and there were no feelings.

            It was depressing.

            Miserable.

            A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach kept telling him that there was no way out. That he would get to the light, and it would be a mirage.

            A nothing.

            He would find no comfort, no happiness, no reassurance, no support.

            No hope.

            His friend's would go on without him, his mom would keep drinking, his dad would walk out on some other family, and Zigzag would die.

            Die without anyone by his side…or in his mind.

            Squid stopped. His breathing increased, his heart was beating faster.

            The light was right in front of his eyes.

            With slight hesitation, his hand slowly shifted upwards and touched the glowing white…

            …and nothing happened.

            His eyes bulged as his hand went side to side, up and down through the brightness.

            He wasn't in a new world. He wasn't back home, or in heaven.

            He was stuck in this stupid wasteland of black.

            Squid dropped down to his knees in complete frustration. He let out a small yell and fiercely hit his fist onto his knee over and over.

            His squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could.

            He thought that there was going to be someway out of this place. That when he reached the beam, he would be home with his friends. Or up in heaven.

            But none of that had happened.

            He would never see his friends, he would never hear Zigzag.

            All because of Mr. Sir's stupid truck.

            There was no comfort, support, hope.

            _Nothing.___

            He let out another scream of frustration, but stopped when a small sound caught his ear. Squid slowly opened his eyes and looked. He looked to his left, he looked to his right.

            But only black hit his eyes.

            The sound was repeating and repeating itself. Saying the same thing again and again.

            He slowly stood to his feet, ignoring the white light behind him, and looking for the person—thing that was making the noise.

            Maybe there was someone who cared. Someone who came to give him reassurance.

            Someone to give him hope.

            Squid blinked. His vision was starting to become blurry. Small dots of metallic were dancing in front of his eyes.

            He was dizzy.

            Lightheaded.

            He wobbled on his feet before collapsing onto his knees. Squid brought his hands up to his face and rubbed his temples, trying to calm his headache.

            The voice continued. Not once would it go away, just adding to the things that Squid had to concentrate on.

            His head tilted to the side, before he fell completely on his back. The light above him faded.

            And he fell into a new world of unconsciousness.

            ~*~

            Zigzag woke up to a dark place. Everything was black. Nothing could be seen—nothing could be felt. Realizing that, he looked down to see he body perfectly healed.

            There were no bruises, no cuts, no blood, no pain. He was healed.

            Confused, he looked up again.

            How could he be standing on black??

            'Squid?' He tried calling. But there was no answer.

            'Squid??' Silence. Complete silence.

            Zigzag didn't know what to do. 

Was he supposed to walk and try to find a way out of this place?

            Was he supposed to keep trying to contact Squid?

            Was he supposed to try and wake up?

            He swallowed. Hesitantly, he lifted up his foot and placed it out in front of him. It seemed as if there was board there, for he didn't fall.

            Zigzag took a few steps forward, before realizing he wasn't going to be able to find a way out of here.

            If he started falling, it seemed as if he would plummet forever.

            There was no way out.

            There were no ends, there were no walls, there were no people, there was no color, and there were no feelings.

            No comfort, no happiness, no reassurance, no support.

            No hope.

            No nothing…


	11. Chapter eleven

            Alright, I don't have much to say.

            But, I do know that this story is coming to an end shortly. A couple more chapters…(heh, I already know the ending. It's kinda cool)

            So, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I seriously appreciate it! I _love reviews **hint hint**_

            ~*~

            Squid slowly opened his eyes into small slits. The brightness of things surrounding him made them quickly squeeze shut. _Please_…he didn't want to be in heaven.

            Was he in heaven??

He didn't want to be separated from everyone. Zigzag needed him. He needed Zigzag…

I shrill beeping noise caught his ears. It was rising in pitch, and going faster and faster. Voices encircle around his body. Panicked and ordering…

            Where was he?

            He struggled to get up. He needed to find a place out of here.

            "…_calmed down!..." He heard._

            "…_ restraints…"_

            "…_awake…"_

            Something was suddenly restraining him from his efforts. He doubled his struggling, kicking his legs, thrashing his arms, and bucking his body of the thing he was lying on.

            But 'it' was holding him down.

            His brain told him to yell, but something was preventing that. In fact…he couldn't breathe.

            He was choking—but abruptedly, a soft hand was placed on his cheek. He immediately stopped struggling to hear the soothing voice whispering in his ear,

            "Honey…Honey, calm down. It's alright. You're fine…just calm down. That's right, just listen to me,"

            Squid's head slowly turned to the left where the voice was speaking softly, and opened his eyes sluggishly.

            He wasn't in heaven—although the person above him looked like an angel. He was in the hospital. Squid noticed, and felt, a rather large tube down his throat. A bulky machine next to him was making a beeping noise, that he realized, what he was hearing earlier.

            Again, he looked up into the nurses eyes above him. Her long, curly dirty blonde hair hung slightly over her shoulders, but what Squid realized the most was her eyes. They were an extremely light blue with, what seemed dots of dark blue inside them. She looked in her mid or late 20's, yet she looked as though she could be in her teens.

            "Hey, honey. Don't you worry, alright? You're in the hospital. There's no need to be scared. You're friend is here…"

            Squid's eyes brightened at the word 'friend'. The nurse seemed to notice, for she walked away for a second.

            His thoughts trailed to Zigzag. Maybe he was okay, and here to see him---but it wasn't Zigzag.

            It was X-ray.

            The nurse slowly walked back with X-ray at her side. He walked close to Squid and winced slightly,

            "Hey, man," X-ray looked a little uncomfortable, "Looks like you…well, took a big spill," He looked down to Squid's leg which was wrapped tightly in a make-shift cast. His right arm was, also, wrapped in a cast which was held close to his chest. His forehead was bandaged tightly. X-ray was able to see part of a bruise that wasn't covered right above his eye.

            Squid was about to reply when he remembered the tube in his throat. He remained silent, yet his eyes were urging X-ray to be able to answer a question that had been burning in his mind.

            "Umm…I gotta get back to camp soon. I guess Mr. Sir found out I was gone. He was yellin' at the staff to able to let me in. Heh, I'm gonna get it when I get back," He winced again.

            Still, Squid remained quite.

            "I guess you wanna know about Zig?" Finally…this was what he wanted to hear. No one had been able to tell Squid how his friend was, "Last I heard, he was in surgery. For his stomach, I think,"

            Squid closed his eyes. This was his _entire _fault.

            If he had pushed Zigzag out of the way, entirely, before Mr. Sir hit them…

            "Squid? You 'wake?" X-ray's words penetrated his thoughts. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at X-ray. The nurse, as all the other doctors, had apparently left.

            "Listen, it ain't your fault,"

            Squid rolled his eyes, _Jeez, can you read my thoughts too?_

"Seriously, Squid. Don't go blaming yourself. I gotta get going, alright. The nurse is gonna have my head if I don't let you get some rest," X-ray smiled, "Just take it easy,"

            And he left.

            Squid's thoughts drifted back over to Zigzag. He wondered where he was. If he was awake, or still in surgery.

            _Zig__? He might as well try…_

            '…Squid?'

            _Zig__! Man, where are you?_

'I don't know…it's dark…black'

            Squid swallowed—well, he tried to swallow. This was _not happening._

            Zigzag couldn't be…_there_…


	12. Chapter twelve

            Okay…hey everyone! Just like ya'll to know that I changed my penname (just in case you didn't know). This chapter is all about Zigzag (Well, actually…the whole thing except the first 4 paragraphs is a Flashback)…Must warn you it might be a lil depressing. Also, the next chapter will be about Zigzag, except it's going to have a song transformed into it. I'm not going to tell you the song, although I already have it in mind. It's real cool, cuz it goes really really well with what I'm going to write.

            So, yeah. That's what's going on.

            Hope to be seeing your review! ^_^

            ~Bodo

            ~*~*~*~

            Zigzag lifted his palm only inches in front of his face, but he was not able to see the dark tanning of his skin. Even though he was somewhat relieved to not be in the blistering sun, he felt it was better, for you at least had your friends by your side.

            Zigzag was assured that no one in the world could be feeling what he was feeling at this moment. It felt as if the darkness had sucked out his soul, almost the feeling that he would never be happy again. A deep depressing weight was holding his stomach, making him feel sick and light headed.

            He recognized this feeling almost immediately. When his father had died 10 years ago, he could distinguish the exact feeling and could remember it even today.

            He had remembered walking up to his dad's open coffin at the funeral with his mom, Joanne. She had told him that "daddy can hear you, hunny…just talk and he'll listen". She had walked away crying, leaving him to look at his pale faced father.

            ****Flashback****

            "Daddy?" Ricky called out softly to his father, "Mummy said that you could hear me, daddy."

            Ricky waited patiently for an answer from his father, but it didn't come, "You said you'd never leave me daddy. You said, 'member? You said so, so you can't, daddy. You promised we'd go to the Yankees game tomorrow, 'member? You said so yesterday, daddy."

            Again, he waited for an answer from his dad, but none came.

            Ricky hesitantly lifted his right arm and touched his father's hand. He let out a soft cry and drew back immediately. His father's hand was ice cold.

            Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Daddy, what's wrong?"

            A pair of warm hands found his shoulders and turned around him lightly. When Ricky opened his eyes again, he was met with the weak (yet warm) smile of his mother. She pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back soothingly.

            Her son pulled back and said in a concerned voice, "Daddy's sick, mum."

            "Yes, Ricky. Daddy is sick,"

            "So why won't he answer? He has to get better by tomorrow, though. Cuz he promised he would take me to the Yankee's game!"

            Joanne sighed softly, "I don't think daddy will be able to take you tomorrow, Ricky."

            Ricky looked confused, "Why not?"

            "Daddy's in a deep sleep right now." A couple tears streaked down her cheek, making her mascara run.

            "Oh, well, can you take me tomorrow?"

            Joanne laughed softly, "Yes, hunny, I'll take you."

            "Okay. Bye mum. I have to say 'bye' to daddy before we leave."

            "Alright, sweety. I'll be waiting at the door with Aunty Lisa."

            Ricky turned back to his father after his mother left, "Okay, daddy. I have to go, okay? But I'll see you later. Maybe I'll even see you at the Yankee's game! You can come once you get better. Just make sure mum doesn't see you. She'll be worried that you're still sick."

            Ricky sighed before he heard his mother calling him, "I'll see you later, daddy. Mummy is calling. Oh yeah," His voice dropped an inch and he leaned over the casket so his was close to his father's face, "Don't tell anyone, but you have to be all better by next week. Mummy is taking us all out to dinner for a surprise party for me! I heard her making reservation's on the phone, daddy. So you have to be there, cuz I'll be a whole 7 years old!" Sighing again, he turned his attention back to his father, "I really gotta go now. See you later. I love you, daddy." And he placed a small kiss on his father's cheek before returning to his mother.

            A week later, Ricky had learned that his father wasn't coming back. At the Yankee game (6 days ago) with his mother, he had been searching for his dad every 10 seconds, yet he didn't come.

            That wasn't his only disappointment. Every night he would stay up until 10 (way past his bedtime) waiting for his father to open his bedroom door and give him a good night kiss, or give him the "Tickle Treatment" (in which he would tickle Ricky until had either gotten a bad case of the hiccups or had surrendered saying, instead of 'uncle', "Daddy! Daddy!"). But none of it had come.

            Yet the worst of them all was when his father hadn't shown up for his 'surprise' birthday party. All of the presents were either signed with a sloppy signature from his friends, or in cursive saying,

            "Luv, Mum"

            None of then had said, "Luv, Daddy" or "Here you go Squirt. ~Daddy".

            Since then, Ricky had been up in his room (on the top floor), his vision fixed on his purring cat. A faint knock came from the door, yet he didn't say anything.

            "Ricky, can I come in?"

            He didn't answer. He didn't even look up when his mother slowly walked into the room and sat on the corner of his bed.

            "Daddy's not coming back, is he?" Ricky asked after a few seconds of silence.

            Joanne sniffed and said, "No, hunny. I'm so sorry," And she pulled him in such a hug that squeezed his insides tightly.

            Ricky felt a large lump in his throat; tears gathered in his eyes and whispered, "But why?"

            "Daddy was sick for along time, Ricky. But the doctors didn't know that."

            "Why?"

            "They thought it was only the flu bug."

            "But I get the flu bug lots of times. Maybe I'm sick like Daddy, too?"

            "No, hunny. You wouldn't be able to get this type of sick."

            "What sick?"

            "It's a Heart Attack, hun. They almost always happen with adults."

            "Will you get a Heart Attack, mummy?" His eyes growing wide with the possibility could be.

            "No, sweety. Not anytime soon."

            "So you won't leave me?"

            "No, Ricky. I'll never leave you."

            "Promise?"

            "I promise."

            Ricky stuck out his pinky, "Pinky swear??"

            "Pinky swear," Joanne laughed as she shook pinkies with him.

            Ricky then suddenly turned serious, "Can daddy still hear me, mum?"

            Joanne smiled sadly, "Yes, daddy can still hear you."

            "Will daddy come and visit me?"

            "…I'm not sure, Ricky. Maybe you'll just have to wait and see."

            The room became silent before he quietly asked, "Where is he?"

            Joanne paused, "In Heaven, hunny."

            "Is Heaven fun?"

            "Oh yes," She smiled, "Lane's made of gold, and you get to play all day in the clouds. Jesus is there…you remember me telling you about Jesus?"

            "Yeah…can I go there??"

            She laughed, "That won't be for awhile, Ricky," She paused when Ricky frowned, "In the mean time, you get to stay here and take care of me."

            Ricky sighed, slightly smiling, "Alright."

            "Now, I'm going to go and cook dinner. How's about Macaroni and Cheese?"

            "Yeah!" Ricky shouted, grinning.

            "Okay, go wash up, and be down for dinner in about 15 minutes."

            "MmHmm." Ricky answered as his mother walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

            Ricky slowly looked out his window and up into the clouds, expecting to see his father dancing around. To his surprise, there was no one. For the second time that day, he felt a rather large lump in his throat. It felt as if he would never be happy again without his father there to play football, or take him to Yankee games. A deep depressing weight was holding on his stomach, making him feel sick and light headed.

            He had just realized that his father was never coming home.       


	13. Chapter thirteen

Wow…I haven't updated in awhile.

But last night before I fell asleep, I got this new idea for this chapter. Thought I'd post it up. But I have two things to tell you…#1. It'll be a nice surprise    #2. Please don't kill me :)

Enjoy…

~*~

            Zigzag made a slight whimper. He could have easily guessed that it had been over 3 hours, just waiting and listening for any sign of person (or non-human) life. Though it had never come. He now understood why Squid had been so scared.

            When Squid's call for help had disrupted his thoughts and told him where he was, Zigzag comforted him the best he could.

            But it was different living it, rather than imagining it.

            A sickening weight (which felt like at least 3 bricks) was lying heavily in the pit of his stomach. His skin was cold and clammy, making him shiver yet making him sweat. It was cold, it was hot, but it was so cold. It felt as if ants had gotten inside his brain with big mallets, swinging it with all their might at his temples.

            He was sick, light-headed and nauseas. He wanted to throw up, get rid of the heavy pit inside his stomach, although it was impossible.

            Zigzag drew his hand slowly up to his forehead and wiped the trickling sweat that was beginning to drip down into the corners of his eyes. He let his eye-lids slowly shut and fell. He expected his back to come in hard contact with the invisible force that was holding up, but it never came.

            All he felt was a warm hand on his face—wait, a warm hand?

            Zigzag's eyes slid open once again, and met face to face with his mother.

            "Mom." He was sure it was going to come out as a yell, but to his surprise, it came out as barely a whisper.

            "Ricky…shh. Don't talk." Tears were flowing like small rivers down her cheeks, making her mascara run. A small sob met Zigzag's ear and he looked slightly over to the left where his little sister sat, curled up in a hospital chair.

            "…Wha-what 'appened?"

            "It's almost time," A doctor pronounced. Another sob, this time louder, came from his sister.

            Zigzag's confusion doubled, even though at the moment he couldn't think clearly.

            "…Wha'…'appen..ing?"

            His mother shook her head softly and began to sing with a shaky voice,

"_A gentle breeze from __Hushaby__Mountain___

_Softly blows o'er Lullaby bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away…"_

In Zigzag's somewhat conscious mind, that song immediately triggered his memory. His mother and father used to sing it together before he went to bed. She continued…

"_It isn't far to __Hushaby__Mountain___

_And your boat waits down by the quay_

_The winds of night are so softly sighing_

_Soon they will fly your worries to sea_

_So close your eyes on __Hushaby__Mountain___

_Wave goodbye to the cares of day_

_And watch your boat from __Hushaby__Mountain___

_Sail far away from Lullaby bay_

_A gentle breeze from __Hushaby__Mountain___

_Softly blows 'cross Lullaby bay_

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away"_

"..M-mum?" Zigzag whispered. He suddenly knew what was to come now. His mother bit her quivering lip and pulled the blankets tighter around her son.

            "Mu…um? I-I don't wa…wanna d-die." She looked directly in his eyes and replied softly but firmly,

            "You're not going to die…you just…need some sleep."

            "Mum…"

            "Shh…just sleep. You're tired."

            Zigzag's eyes unexpectedly drooped closed, almost as if heavy pounds of weight were keeping them shut. He was getting colder.

            But his mom kept singing to him,

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you…"_

"Mum," Zigzag interrupted her song. She looked into his eyes before kissing him on his forehead and continued singing,

_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Zigzag opened his eyes, only to close them once again. This was it.

            His mom stopped singing; his sister stopped crying…silence.

~*~*~*~

Ahh, so terribly sorry for taking Zigzag away like that (told you it'd be a surprise). Only one more chapter to go! Woo!

Oh, yeah and the lullaby's used in here are:

The first one: Hushaby Mountain

The second one: You are my Sunshine

(both by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman)


	14. Chapter fourteen

Okay, I lied. There's going to be one more chapter :)

~*~*~*~

            It had been exactly 4 months since Zigzag's death. Squid had returned to Camp Green Lake to fill out the rest of his time he owed. Yet when he stepped off the bus, he swore he could have felt his heart skip.

            Instead of the bare dark brown wood on the Warden's cabin, it had turned into a beautiful mahogany, the ground lined with purple, yellow and red flowers.

            Squid looked to his left. Then he looked to his right. Confusion swam in his deep brown eyes…

            There were no holes.

            "SQUID!" A shout came from his left and he turned to see Magnet, Armpit, Zero and Caveman running towards him. Squid opened his arms wide as they bounced around him, each giving him a hug.

            "Oh, man! You missed everything, Squid!" Magnet's eyes gleamed as he still continued to bounce slightly on his toes.

            It was only at this time did he realize that they weren't wearing the regular orange suits.

            They were wearing their own clothes.

            "What…?"

            "Marion and the Warden are gone!"

            "They're what—"

            "The new girl—she's awesome!"

            "But what about—"

            "Hi, Squid." The five boys turned around to find a petite woman (probably somewhere in her 30's) walking towards them. Her brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her soft blue eyes welcomed him.

            "My name is Julia…but people around here call me Jill."

            Squid, instead, nodded his head in a 'hello'. But realization came to hit him…how did she know his nickname?...

            "How'd you know my name?"

            Jill laughed, "You're a hero around here, Squid. Got rid of those old hags for everyone,"

            Squid looked to the ground, the smile slipping off his face, "So did Zigzag,"

            "Yeah," Caveman looked around, "Where is Zigzag?"

            "You guys didn't know?" Squid looked into the other boys' eyes to find only puzzlement lying there.

            "I'll take this as my cue to leave. If anybody needs me, feel free to come into the house," Jill smiled and left towards the house.

            "Didn't know what?" Armpit demanded.

            "…He's dead,"

            "He's WHAT?"

            "Dead," Squid repeated, his breathing becoming more and more labored, "He's dead,"

            "…He died…" Caveman whispered. His brow furrowed as he tried to control his emotions.

            Silence.


	15. Epilogue

Here's the end! But before ya'll start reading, I'd just like to say a **_humongous thanks_** to _all _reviews. There are seriously no words for what you all said and commented about. Thanks so much.

Well, I'll let you start reading! I really hope you enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

Epilogue

Squid slowly made his way around the newly forming lake. Although it was only the size of half a football field, it seemed like an ocean in his eyes.

D-tent had been greatly surprised and upset about Zigzag's death. Armpit's food only remained half eaten each night until about 3 weeks after the news. Magnet seemed to sleep all day. Either that or his eyes remained closed in deep thought. Caveman never looked at anyone. His eyes remained downcast, and movements were sluggish. X-ray began treating everyone like he was their father; always counting the bodies in the beds every night before he slept, or asking if everyone was feeling alright before they got out of bed. And Zero…

He wept.

You could almost see the salty remains of his tears each day, and it upset everyone further. Just as Caveman, no one could get him to speak. Squid kept trying to be the optimist of the group, but his dull jokes only got him so far sometimes, for his spirits were often low as well.

Kicking the sand along the shoreline, Squid smiled softly. He was glad for the fact that all his friends behaviors had somewhat returned to normal. Jill had given them extra treats to keep them grounded, like all their favorites, chocolate. Chocolate ice cream, chocolate mints, chocolate cupcakes…all which were homemade.

Squid eyes drifted up into the sky, spotting a few rain clouds. He smirked; he'd better get back to the tent before X-ray started to worry. Sighing to himself, he turned back and began to walk back to where his friends had been hanging.

However, he stopped suddenly when he felt to wind sweep through his hair. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling. And he almost laughed, for the first time in months, when he could have sworn he heard Zigzag singing:

_Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig…yeah, dig, dig…_


End file.
